battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam
Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam is an expansion pack for Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It was announced at the E3 2010 and was released on December 18th, 2010 for PC, December 21st, 2010 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 and December 22nd, 2010 for PlayStation 3 in Europe.Release dates set for VIP Map Pack 7 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 30th, 2010 The expansion pack is available for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC at a purchase price of US$14.99 or 1200MS Points. As a multiplayer expansion, it is available exclusively for online play and is mostly separated from the base game's multiplayer. The Vietnam expansion requires previous installation and ownership of Battlefield: Bad Company 2. The expansion pack comprises the United States Army and the North Vietnamese Army as opposing playable affiliations on 5 new maps, 4 available as soon as the game is purchased, and an additional map, Operation Hastings, originally featured in Battlefield Vietnam, which was to be available once 69,000,000 collective team actions were completed on the players' respective gaming system, which has now been completed on all platforms. The standard Conquest, Rush, Squad Deathmatch and Squad Rush modes are included in the expansion along with 15 era specific weapons, 6 era specific vehicles, as well as the addition of new awards and 10 new achievements/trophies.Prepare to head to the jungle in Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Battlefield Blog - Retrieved June 14th, 2010 The expansion was showcased by DICE at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 (September 16th - 19th, 2010), revealing in-game footage for the first time.Tokyo Game Show -- Get ready for Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam! - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog, retrieved September 8th, 2010 Since then, they had gradually posted blog posts on the Battlefield Blog revealing little by little information on weapons, maps, vehicles and other tidbits until the game's release.Vietnam Hardware #1: A Tale of Two Tanks - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #2: Welcome to Phu Bai Valley Rice Fields - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #3: The Tools of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #4: The Rusty and Unscoped Weapons of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #5: See the Game-changing Flame-thrower in Action - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 9th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #6: The Achievements - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved December 11th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #7: The Sounds of the 60's - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved 26th, 2010Vietnam Hardware #8: Junglify your Desktop - Battlefield: Bad Company - Battlefield Blog - retrieved November 26th, 2010 Content Infantry Weapons Assault *AK-47 *M14 *M16A1 *M79 *Ammunition Box Engineer *M10 *PPSh *UZI *RPG-7 AT *Torch Medic *M60 *RPK *XM22 *Syringe *Medkit Recon *M21 *M40 *SVD *Mortar Strike *TNT All Kits *870 Combat *Combat Knife *Flamethrower *Hand Grenade *M1 Garand *TT-33 *Thompson *WWII M1911 .45 Vehicles Maps Other Features *Radio inside vehicles with 49 Vietnam War era songs, can be heard outside of vehicles as well *"True War dialog" - character dialog based on iconic Vietnam War era quotes Radio Soundtrack *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son *Richard Wagner - Ride Of The Valkyries *Wolf People - Village Strollin *Jack Arel - Picture Of Summer *Jack Arel - Strange Galaxy *Jack Arel - L'Amour Et L'Enfer *John O'Brien-Docker - Freak Out *John O'Brien-Docker - Sock It To Me Baby *John O'Brien-Docker - Samantha *John O'Brien-Docker - Susie *Pierre Dutour & Jack Arel - Bewilderment *Anders Lewen - Muscle Soul *Anders Lewen - Memphis Guitar Soul *Jean-Claude Petit - Rhythm Under The Skin Major differences from Battlefield: Bad Company 2 *Smaller maps designed to prevent long lines of sight, with the addition of a large amount of foliage and structures, make combat much closer. *Subtle kit balancing. *Weapon damage in general is increased. *Lack of Red Dot Sight, 4X Rifle Scope and Sniper Spotting Scope are not usable specializations, and of Motion Sensors and the Tracer Dart Gun as usable gadgets. *Era specific character models and character dialog. *Addition of the Flamethrower as an infantry weapon and on tanks (replacing the Co-Axial MG for the Alternate Weapon Package), which can affect players and their surroundings alike. Videos Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Launch Trailer|Launch trailer Video:Bad Company 2 Vietnam: Huey, M21, And Other Awesome|Gameplay on Phu Bai Valley Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam - Video Review|IGN's video review Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Pure Gameplay|Two minutes of unedited gameplay at Hill 137 and Vantage Point Video:BFBC2 Vietnam Operation Hastings|The Battle for Hastings trailer Video:Bad Company 2 Vietnam|The main menu (in Russian), showing weapons, vehicles, specializations and other elements Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Flame-thrower Action|Flame-thrower Action Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Phu Bai Valley Action|Phu Bai Valley Action Video:Battlefield Bad Company 2 Vietnam Gameplay Multiplayer Demo TGS.mp4|Gameplay of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam from the TGS with DICE Product Manager Kevin O'Leary Video:TGS 2010 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam Cinematic Trailer|The Tokyo Game Show trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Video:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam - E3 Announcement Trailer|The E3 announcement trailer for Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Video:BC2 Vietnam All The Weapon Sounds Part 1|Video about all the weapon sounds Reception The add-on received mainly positive reviews. The Xbox 360 version was given an 88 on MetacriticBattlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam for Xbox 360 | Metacritic - retrieved December 30th, 2010 based on 28 reviews, with scores ranging between 100 and 80. The PlayStation 3 version of the game received an 88,Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam for PlayStation 3 | Metacritic - retrieved December 30th, 2010 however based on only 15 reviews and with the same score range. The PC version received an 86Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam for PC | Metacritic - retrieved December 30th, 2010 with scores ranging between 100 and 79, though based on only 15 reviews. It is important to note that all the versions are essentially identical. Critics generally praised the new content and game balancing and commented on how the expansion prevents from creating "more of the same", referring to the difference from the base game. The praise ranged from Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam being named one of the best multiplayer experiences of the year, to being called worth its price for the new content. External links *Official site *G4TV interview showing off some gameplay and information References de:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Vietnam ru:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - Vietnam Category:Expansion Packs Category:Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:DLC